HERO'S DUTY: Console Wars
by ShadowLink108
Summary: X-Box and Playstation merge to form SOMA, and have declared war against Nintendo. After months of fighting, SOMA initiates a plan to end the war. In search of a Fix-It Felix game, they investigate a compelling lead in a place called Litwak's Arcade. Felix's fabled golden hammer becomes the key to their secret weapon. Only four heroes can stop their plan, before it's too late.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Video games have changed. There no longer about entertainment, for fun, or simply having a good time. There an endless series of console wars, fought by The Players and The Developers over graphics, features, and gameplay. Video games, and their vast consumption of time and money, have become a substantially lucrative market. Games have changed. Online players carrying DLC weapons, use IP addressed consoles, using expansion pack gear. Programs inside their source code enhance and regulate the PC's and NPC's abilities. Market control. Graphics control. Data control. Gameplay control. Everything is monitored by advertising executives, and kept under control. Games have changed. The age of entertainment has become the age of competition. All in the name of advertising merchandise for mass produced products. An he who controls the markets, controls popularity. Games have changed. When the market place is under total control, games...become violent and scary. In the end, there can only be one!

* * *

"Oh my Player! You're not going to believe what I found!"

"I don't believe it. Stop wasting my time."

"No! I'm serious. I found it. I found _him_."

"I doubt it. Look, we've had nothing but disappointments for the last months."

"Wait! Please give this a chance."

"Okay. Sell me on it!"

"Here. Look."

An enlarged photo covered the display.

"See? It's not another movie theater or Chuck E. Cheese, it's a real arcade."

In the photo was an old man, presumably the owner. But it was what was behind him that caught their attention. An clear view in the background of an arcade cabinet.

"This photo is recent too. Litwak's Arcade website was published five years ago."

"A lot can happen in five years."

"But _what if_?"

They both grinned manically.

"What if it _is_ a Fix-It Felix, Jr? After months of searching, what if you actually found it?"

"Good news, too. Litwak's Arcade is within the city."

"Great job, Juliet. I'll go inform Doctor Halsey of this right away!"

"Are we sending in a recon team?"

"Yes. We will be infiltrating Litwak's Arcade immediately!"


	2. Sweet Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.

Author's note: This is a preview chapter, not a full update. I apologize for teasing you so, but when the full chapter is uploaded, It will be around 2,000 words. It is currently being edited and revised. Tell me if you like previews before full chapters, or if these are bad ideas.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: SWEET FIFTEEN (Preview)

The alarm clock went off. With immediate excitement, Vanellope erupted from bed, slamming the snooze button on her alarm before her feet hit the floor. One week to go. Hyper with anticipation, she could hardly contain her joy as she gleefully marked off her calendar. One week to go. Tripping over her feet as she undressed and changed into her daily outfit, a green hoodie, candy cane stockings with Reese's wrapper skirt. One week to go. Throwing it all together, the tomboy did not give a second look to the mirror, her messy hair bound loosely by a hair tie. She didn't care, especially this week's upcoming Friday. One week to go until her fifteenth birthday.

Vanellope was running through the corridors of the Candy Palace. The arcade would be opening any minute now, and she needed to be at the track for today's race. She was so excited that she pixelated with joy as she slid down the hand rail of the staircase. As much as she loved racing, her mind was preoccupied with the coming Friday. She was so happy that this time will be her first celebrated birthday. Unlike the rest of the years of her existence, this time she'd have more than a stolen cupcake and a lone candle.

Over at the racetrack, everyone noticed their president's unusual gleeful prancing and skipping about. Vanellope's is not usually so coy and girly, but everyone couldn't escape notice her ditzy attitude. Playing with her hair or hoodie strings, twirling around, and giving off such cheery smile. No mischievous grin? No pranks pulled on the boys? No playing jeering? What happened to their tomboy president?

Jumping on the hood of her kart, Vanellope gleefully declared, "One week to go!"

"Whoa! Slow down there," Rancis said, "Don't want you to explode just yet. The race hasn't even started yet."

"Oh my gosh! Are you excited for this Friday?" Candlehead asked.

"Hell yeah! I can't believe I'm turning fifteen!" Vanellope replied.

In her joyful attitude, a brief hint of sadness stopped her for a moment. A lingering twinge of pain immediately was buried under her joy. She will not let the memory of _him_ ruin today for her. As the arcade opened, Sugar Rush citizen's cheer in the stands heightened the excitement for today's race.

Everyone was happy for Vanellope, sharing in her joy for her birthday, except for a pink lollipop girl. Taffyta Muttonfudge glared at the young, sweet president, crashing her lollipop with her teeth, shards of pink hard candy gritting in her mouth. Lowering her visor, she had just about enough of her smiling. Time someone swipe that expression from her face.


End file.
